In the prior art, there exists collapsible containers that are configured to hold various objects such as hats and the like. When not used for storing such objects, the collapsible containers may be collapsed in order to reduce the overall dimensions such that storability and transportability is improved. One such collapsible container is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,904 wherein a collapsible bag for hats and similar fragile objects is provided.
Although the collapsible bag in the '904 reference may be collapsed, the need to secure the fabric across the floors of each one of the compartments by employing the drawstring necessarily adds to the complexity of the bag and increases its assembly time. Another disadvantage of the bag described in the '904 reference is that each of the hoops must be assembled and disassembled by attaching and detaching a coupling means disposed on opposing ends of each one of the hoops. Such decoupling increases the complexity of the collapsible bag and increases the overall assembly and disassembly time. Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved collapsible container having a minimal number of parts and a relatively short assembly and disassembly time.
Moreover, these prior art containers are often suspended from closet hanger-bars and comprise a number of compartments or compartments arranged in a gridwork, with each compartment having a top and bottom, opposing sides a closed rear and an open front. But items placed in these compartments can easily slide out and fall to the ground. This is especially a problem because these containers are suspended from bars in a way that allows the containers to rotate about the bars when a person pushes on the container by inserting an object into a compartment and causing the entire container to sway, and causing objects to fall out of the compartments. There is thus a need for an improved way to contain objects in these compartments and containers.